


Not so drunken confessions

by ScilesMcCallinski



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Dan gets drunk, I'm not even sure I knew where I was going with this, Lucidan, Lucifer is pretty much sober, M/M, and the rest of the girl gang, but here it is anyway, minor appearances of Maze, oh and the girls totally planned this, or is it Douchifer?, there are a bunch of confessions, they are the number one shippers of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-06 04:59:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14049432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScilesMcCallinski/pseuds/ScilesMcCallinski
Summary: There's a reason Dan doesn't drink much all that often. It's because he has a pretty low tolerance for alcohol and he usually ends up saying a few things he regrets in the morning. But he's usually with Chloe when he's drunk and she knows everything about him already. It only becomes a problem when he's drunk and Lucifer is the one with him. Except, his confessions aren't exactly as surprising as Lucifer's sober ones while he thinks Dan is asleep.





	Not so drunken confessions

Lucifer is not having fun, and when Lucifer isn't having fun, he gets annoyed. It had started out alright; Maze had suggested they relax a little, get drunk, the usual fun things they do. And, of course, Lucifer had gladly agreed, because after the day he had while working on that goddamn homicide case, he could use a drink or two. Probably more. 

But it wasn't until he was ready to head downstairs and the elevator dinged that he realised something. Maze hadn't just meant the two of them, in fact, she had also invited over Chloe, Ella, Linda and... Dan. Why in the name of his father she had thought that would be a good idea, Lucifer didn't know. 

Maze didn't really give Lucifer much of a choice though, and it quickly becomes clear that the girls had forced Dan to come along as well if the gloomy frown he's been wearing almost all night is anything to go by. Of course, Lucifer quickly fixes that by ordering drink after drink for him.

And the reason Lucifer isn't having fun while he's in a bar, surrounded by a variety of stunning people who are looking for a good time and dancing their asses off? Because he got left with Dan. Almost as soon as they walked down the stairs, the girls ran off laughing, leaving the two of them clueless. And, of course, Lucifer could have just ditched Dan, went off and found someone who's up for a dance and more than likely something else. But he took one look at his lost expression and he just knew he couldn't do that. So, it's his own fault really. 

Lucifer just hadn't been counting on Dan not being able to hold his liquor very well and getting drunk off the first two glasses he ordered for him. He has to admit though, it is quite amusing to see Dan like this and it certainly makes a change from his usual seriousness. Although, there's one little change that he wasn't ready for but... he's definitely not complaining about. 

"Y'know, Luci..." Dan pauses for a second, his forehead creasing as he looks up at Lucifer. "Can I call you Luci?" He doesn't wait for an answer, pushing on as his words slur together from the alcohol. "I don't hate you. Not really. I mean, I pretend I do but..."

Lucifer raises his eyebrows at Dan's drunken nonsense, wondering if it really is just nonsense or if he's being serious. Either way, it's still incredibly amusing and he can't help but grin as he downs the rest of his drink. 

"Oh really?" He asks, feigning surprise. "Then, how do you feel about me, Daniel?" 

There's a pause as Dan seems to try and think of the right words and Lucifer has to suppress a laugh at the look on his face. "How do I feel? About... Lucifer?" He asks and Lucifer gives a slight nod, encouraging him to go on as his grin widens. "C'mon, you already know... that I - I like him. Really like him." A sound resembling a strange giggle escapes his mouth and Lucifer's eyebrows rise even more if possible. "I actually think that I... I think I love him?"

Lucifer lets himself process Dan's words for a second, his heart jumping in his chest and then he rolls his eyes and sighs as he sets his now empty glass down on the bar. With the state Dan's in and the nonsense he's talking, it's clear how drunk he is and Lucifer doesn't exactly want anything happening to him - Chloe would kill him. Feeling at least a little responsible for the detective, Lucifer pats Dan's shoulder, leaning in a little to make sure he hears him as he says, "Come on, you're too drunk to drive anywhere and I'm certainly not letting you walk home by yourself. Good thing this is my bar," he says the last sentence to himself, secretly glad that Maze hadn't wanted to go all the way across town. 

Dan doesn't really protest and lets Lucifer guide him through the crowd of people, which is oddly more concerning than drunken love confessions. Lucifer doesn't really think much of it though, just continues to gently push Dan towards the stairs. He catches three out of the four girls watching them from the other side of the bar, Ella so drunk that she's talking and gesturing wildly at what she must assume is one of the girls but is really a brightly coloured cocktail.

Lucifer gestures at Dan and rolls his eyes, letting them know how obviously unimpressed he is by Dan's very low tolerance for alcohol. Maze grins and sends him a thumbs up, probably completely misunderstanding what he was silently trying to convey, while Chloe begins laughing so hard that she nearly falls off her stool. Thankfully, Linda is on her other side and keeps her upright, all while sending Lucifer a knowing look that makes absolutely no sense to him. 

He just rolls his eyes again, this time to himself because clearly nearly all of his friends are drunk off barely a few drinks and within half an hour of being here. He isn't as worried about the girls getting home as he is about Dan, he knows that Maze can handle her alcohol fairly well and will probably end up just letting the girls crash with her. If they don't pass out at the bar first, that is.

By the time Lucifer manages to get Dan up the stairs and into his penthouse, he's back to talking, barely stopping for a breath between each sentence as he goes on about something that apparently happened a few days ago but Lucifer isn't really paying attention

"- He didn't even look at me! He hates me, Chloe," Dan repeats for what has to be the fifth time. Lucifer tried to tell him he wasn't Chloe the first two times, but he gave up when Dan ignored him and just continued talking.

"I'm sure that's not true, Daniel," Lucifer says without much feeling as he guides Dan over to the couch. Once he's sitting down and there's no risk of him somehow falling over and hurting himself, Lucifer turns his back on him. He sighs as he walks over to his own personal bar, needing another drink for himself and possibly something to sober Dan up.

Dan moans and Lucifer rolls his eyes. "He does! You see the way he looks at me, he hates me." 

Lucifer doesn't even know who Dan's talking about, having tuned out the first half of the one-sided conversation. And honestly, he doesn't actually care all that much. At least, that's what he tells himself as he pours a glass of water for the detective. 

"He even likes Pierce more than me! I mean, come on. Pierce? Seriously? What, am I just that unlikeable to him?" Dan asks, voice sad as he rests his forehead on the arm of the couch. At least that rules Pierce out as an option.

Lucifer sighs again and turns to face him, glass in hand as he walks back over to him. "Daniel, who on earth are you talking about? And why do you care if he doesn't like you?" Lucifer freezes for a second, startled by the realisation that he does care enough to ask. And then he offers the glass of water to Dan, tilting his head to try and catch his eye. 

Dan reaches for it without even lifting his head, hand grabbing at thin air and Lucifer can't stop himself from sighing once more. He nudges Dan's head to the side, giving himself enough room to sit down on the arm of the couch.

"You know who I'm talking about," Dan says, head lolling to the side and nearly falling off the edge of the couch. Lucifer thinks he's going to have to start taking a drink every time he rolls his eyes. He might actually get drunk enough to enjoy himself. 

Lucifer makes himself as comfortable as possible on the arm of the couch, leaning to the side a little so that he's not entirely hanging off. Knowing he's going to regret this if Maze or anyone else decides to come up here at any point, Lucifer carefully rearrange's Dan's position as best he can with one hand, attempting to get him to lift his head.

"Come on, Daniel," Lucifer tilts Dan's head back slightly and tries to get him to drink the water without spilling it down him, "You're a lot less fun when drunk than I was expecting. Although I will admit, some of the things you say are incredibly ridiculous and amusing." He chuckles as Dan takes the glass from him and gulps down the water.

Dan swallows and lowers the glass, nearly letting it roll out of his hand and onto the floor. Lucifer grabs it before that can happen. He goes to get up and get himself a drink but is stopped as Dan moans and his head fall onto Lucifer's lap. Lucifer's eyes widen a little as he raises his eyebrows, hands hanging in the air, unsure of what he's supposed to do. 

"Why does Lucifer hate me?" Dan weakly asks. "I just want to know what I did to make him hate me." 

Lucifer freezes, his forehead creasing as he looks down at Dan. The guy Dan was going on about all night was... Lucifer? That doesn't make any sense, there's no way Dan would be so worked up over if Lucifer hated him or not. 

"Daniel, you're drunk," Lucifer states. "You should get some rest. And if you'd kindly move so that I can le-" 

"I don't get it," Dan cuts him off, much to his annoyance. "What did I do wrong? I mean, I know he's in love with you and that's probably why he doesn't like me but... I kinda thought that we were friends." He pauses and Lucifer is too shocked by the confusing revelation that Dan thinks he hates him to take this as an opportunity to leave. "Has he said anything to you? Did he- did he maybe mention why he doesn't like me?" 

It takes a few seconds for Lucifer to wrap his head around what's going on and the question Dan just asked him. It's just hard for him to believe that not only does Dan think he hates him, but also that he's so upset by that thought. He glances down, not able to see Dan's entire face due to his position but still able to tell that he's already drifting to sleep. But Lucifer knows he still has to answer Dan, the sadness in his voice before too hard for him to make himself ignore. It doesn't matter if he's not awake to hear him.

"Daniel," Lucifer starts, surprising himself with how quiet and soft his voice is. He tries to ignore it and continues, "I don't hate you. I never have. Yes, I was a tad jealous when I first met you, for obvious reasons and I may have let those feelings get the better of me, but not once did I ever hate you. I've never even disliked you, come to think of it." 

Lucifer chuckles a little to himself and he doesn't even think about it as he moves his hand. He gently brushes his fingers over Dan's forehead before lightly dragging them through his hair, a surprisingly fond smile on his lips. "It's strange and I certainly don't understand it, but I've recently come to realise that it's possible I actually like you. Well, more like I have feelings for you, as Linda put it. I have her to thank for that realisation, along with a rather exasperated Maze and Amenadiel." 

He shakes his head slightly, smile turning into a grin. "Honestly, I don't understand how they figured it out before even I did. Then again, I never exactly expected to end up having feelings for you, of all people." He stops himself and sighs. "I don't mean it like that. It's not that I'm unhappy about liking you, it's actually quite pleasant to be around you. It's just that... I don't quite know how to handle it. I know I can't just treat you like I do every other person I've ever liked. You're different, it feels different. And I can't figure out why."

As he speaks, he finally realises what Dan had been talking about earlier. "Of course," he breathes out a soft chuckle and shakes his head again. "That day you thought I was ignoring you, that I didn't even notice you were there. It was the complete opposite, Daniel. I could barely take my eyes off you because that was also the day I had my therapy session with Linda and she made me realise that I like you. I didn't believe her at first and so I was practically watching your every move. And every time you looked at me, I made sure you wouldn't notice." 

Lucifer sighs, finally understanding just how much he hurts people without even realising it or meaning to. "I am so sorry, Daniel. I never even thought..." He trails off as he looks down at Dan, craning his neck slightly to see his face. He can already tell by the quiet sound of soft, steady breathing that he's asleep and has been for pretty much the entire time Lucifer's been talking. But that's okay, it's better he didn't hear anyway. It would just complicate things. 

As carefully as possible, Lucifer shifts Dan's head off his lap and stands up. He feels bad about leaving Dan to sleep on the couch but he's not sure how Dan would feel about waking up in Lucifer's bed. He considers it for a few seconds, watching Dan's chest rise and fall before making his decision. He's once more as careful as possible, not wanting to disturb Dan as he tries to gently ease him off the couch.

He doesn't exactly succeed though as Dan's eyes open and he looks up at him, not fully awake but enough to figure out that it's Lucifer in front of him. Lucifer manages to get him to his feet, now easier that he's awake, and guides him to his bedroom, gently coaxing him to lie down in his bed. It barely takes a few seconds after Dan's head hits the pillows for him to fall back asleep. 

Lucifer smiles a little as he pulls the blanket over Dan. It's possible he runs his fingers through Dan's hair one more time, and it's possible he shifts his hand down to rest on top of Dan's. 

"Good night, Daniel," Lucifer whispers, running his thumb over his knuckles.

Then he pulls himself away, moving back toward the couch with a strange feeling in his chest, one he doesn't enjoy all that much. But he ignores it as he makes himself comfortable on the couch, able to see Dan sleeping peacefully from here. He smiles once more and then closes his eyes, happy to fall asleep knowing that Dan is barely a few feet away. 

And when Lucifer isn't looking, Dan peeks his eyes open. He might not remember it tomorrow when he wakes up, but he heard every word. He knows how Lucifer really feels about him. Dan already told Lucifer how he feels about him earlier, when Lucifer just brushed it off as the alcohol talking. Maybe he'll tell him in the morning that it was all true. Or maybe he'll be too hungover to remember.


End file.
